Don't Want To Fall Anymore
by Tallperson
Summary: this is about what i thought was gonna happen or dreamt would happen in season 3. I posted this on dls fanfiction site as mrstimrpzon.Thought i would try my luck here.Please give me reviews


Don't want to Fall Anymore.

Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back.

Jude was bussy chilling with Speed and the guys in the main lobby of G-Major when Darius walked in.

"Jude." He said as if it was a hello. "We need you back here for a second."  
"Oh. Sure. Coming." Jude said as she followed darius to his office.

"What's up D?" she says as she sits down in a chair in front of him.

"Ok.Jude." says Darius as he sits down and gets serious. "Um. Well as you and I both know, G-Major hasn't been the same since," he coughs and says "Tommy left."

Jude gets quiet and looks down and starts to chew her bottom lip.

"Jude? Are you ok?"

Jude sniffs and looks up, just saying "Everything's been fine." She says it as if she is just trying to move things along.

"Well. I, um, got a call from him. Tommy is coming back."

Jude eyes go wide and pop out. "What! No! He can't. You're not serious!"

"Yeah, I am. Jerry's leaving and Tommy's going to start producing you again."

"What? He can't just. Why are you guys doing this to me. Like I'm some sort of ping pong ball match. Tommy. Jerry. Tommy-"

"Jude. You need Tommy. He's going to be good for your album."

Jude folded her arm and mumbled, "I don't need him", while looking to the side.

"He's coming back Jude. And he's got big news."

"Like what? Do. Do you know why he left?"

"Um. I think that's something he needs to tell you."

"Well…I don't want to hear it."

"Well, you might have to. He's coming to tonight's show."

"What!" says Jude, pissed.

"Yeah. He's coming back. Look, I don't know hwy you are so pissed. You guys were best friends and he just left without telling you why. But he had good reason."

"Like what? That he's a jerk…"

"Jude. Look, um, you should get ready for your show tonight ok? Tonight's going to be big", says Darius, trying to bring up her spirits.

"Jude", yelled Todd backstage. He was the stage manager. "You're on in five ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Todd." She said looking at her self in her mirror in the dressing room. She picked up her lipstick and put on the red paint across her lips. She was so nervous, and she didn't even know why. She'd perform so many times before, but for some reason, it felt different. Like something terribly wrong was going to happen. Well, she just had to wait and see.

Jude stood on the stage and began to sing her new son.(This is called Irreplaceable by Beyonce)

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**Everything you own in the box to the left**

**In the closet that's my stuff - Yes**

**If I bought it boy please don't touch **

**And keep talking that mess, that's fine**

But then suddenly Jude looks to the back of the room to see a man talking to Sadie and then hugging her. It was HIM. He looked more gorgeous then she remembered. And then he turned to look at her. Tommy's eyes connected with her and Jude momentarily forgot the lyrics to her song. But she's a professional and she continues.

**Standing in the front yard telling me**

**How I'm such a fool - Talking about**

**How I'll never ever find a man like you**

**You got me twisted**

Jude felt like she was singing to Tommy, which started to get her worked up. She started pouring out her heart.

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**So go ahead and get gone**

**And call up on that chick and see if she is home**

**Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know**

**What did you think I was putting you out for?**

**Cause you was untrue **

**Rolling her around in the car that I bought you**

**Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves**

**Standing in the front yard telling me**

**How I am such a fool - Talking about**

**How I'll never ever find a man like you**

**You got me twisted**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I will have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**So since I'm not your every thing, **

**How about I'll be nothing**

**Nothing at all to you**

**Baby I wont shed a tear for you**

**I won't lose a wink of sleep**

**Cause the truth of the matter is**

**Replacing you is so easy**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**Everything you own in the box to the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**So go ahead and get gone**

**And call up on that chick and see if she is home**

**Oops, I bet ya thought that I didn't know**

**What did you think I was putting you out for?**

**Cause you was untrue **

**Rolling her around in the car that I bought you**

**Baby you dropped them keys hurry up before your taxi leaves**

**Standing in the front yard telling me**

**How I am such a fool - Talking about**

**How I'll never ever find a man like you**

**You got me twisted**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**Matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I will have another you by tomorrow**

**So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**So since I'm not your everything**

**How about I'll be nothing**

**Nothing at all to you**

**Baby I wont shed a tear for you**

**I won't lose a wink of sleep**

**Cause the truth of the matter is**

**Replacing you is so easy**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**Everything you own in the box to the left**

**To the left**

**To the left**

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I could have another you in a minute**

**matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby**

**You must not know about me**

**You must not know about me**

**I can have another you by tomorrow**

**Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable**

**You must not know about me**

At the end of her song, Jude walked back stage, sighing heavily. She could feel herself shaking. Her staff and family came up to her with flowers and hugs and kisses.

"You were great Jude." Says Jamie. "Thanks." She replies with a smile. Behind Jaimie, Tommy stands looking at her with a smile. She can't help but smile back. He always did that to her. Always made her forget that she was mad at him.

"Hey." He says. Jude smiles at him, about to speak until she sees the little girl who steps from behind him. She a beautiful browned skinned tiny girl, about the age of 5. She gets from behind Tommy and runs past Jude screaming "Mommy!" Jude looks behind her to see who she ran to. It was Portia. Portia swung the little girl in her arm and said. "Hey baby! How are you!" Jud e looks back at Tommy with a confused look on her face. Then it turns into pissed as she puts the puzzles together. Oh yeah. Tommy was in for it…

Jude turns around and starts to walk off to her dressing room pissed and confused. Tommy starts to walks after her calling her name.

"Leave me alone Thomas." She says as she looks through her purse for lipstick. The use of him birth given name was no loss on Tommy as it broke his heart.

"Jude. Wait. Let me explain."

"What? That you have a secret child with Portia and that you're an asshole. I really feel sorry for your daughter." Jude said bitterly.

"Jude. Stop."

"You lied to me Tom. You left without giving me an explanation. I would've understood. You didn't even think I was worth that much. And to think that I…" she stopped herself. Then she grabbed her purse and went to walk out the door. Tommy grabbed her hand. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She looked down. She couldn't look at him. Not now.

"That little girl out there. She is my child. Her name is Lily. And yes Portia is the mother." Jude looked up at him with a look of aghast and sadness.

"Let go of me." She says in a whisper.

"No. Portia and I gave her up for adoption because we were so young when we had her. It was an open adoption. Meaning we could still see her from time to time. But we wren the parents." Jude looked at him, sadden by his explanation.

"Her parents. Who were raising her… They died. In a car accident and. I had to take care of her. She's my flesh and blood."

"And…. Portia knew about this too?"

"…Yeah…"

Jude looks at him, swallowing her tears and nodding. She looks him in the eye and says, "Did you love me?" He looks at her and sees the beautiful girl, no young women she's turned into and says, shaking his head helplessly " Yes. I still do…"

"Well apparently it wasn't real. Because if you did love me…you would have told me the truth." And with that she breaks away from him and leaves, crying

Jude walked into her house from the rain, soaked. Sadie was on the couch, waiting for her.

"Where have you been? You're covered, but you have some explaining to do-" Jude's pasty, emotionless face stopped Sadie in her tracks. Jude looked down.  
"Jude. What's wrong?" said Sadie as she rushed to her. She braced Jude as she looked forward, eyes empty.

"Did you Know?" Jude asked.

"Know what?" asked Sadie, examining her sister. Jude looked at Sadie and said "Why Tommy left." Sadie shook her head.

"Portia and Tommy.Had a child. Open adoption. That little girl he was with. Her foster parents died."

"So that's why he left? To take care of his child." Jude nodded, stone cold face. She looked down. "I'm going to go to bed." She says as she walks upstairs. Sadie stops her. "Jude…He hurt you, didn't he?" Jude looks at her and thinks before saying "Yeah…he. .He did..."

"…I'm sorry."

Chapter 2 who knew

Jude walked into the studio certainly not ready to work. She really did not want to see Tommy again. As soon as she walked through the Lobby, Tommy walked up to her. "Ready to do this thang." He said lamely.

"Ready to grow yup and find a new vocabulary?" says Jude snidely. Tommy looks down and says "I'll meet you in the studio." Jude rolls her eyes at him as he walks away. She sighs and shakes her head. Today was going to be a very long day.

All through rehearsal, Kwest could feel the tension between his two best friends. He was now dating Sadie and they were in love. Kwest knew Tommy wouldn't care since it was so obvious Tommy and Jude were star crossed lovers. If only Jude would stop being a brat and fussing with Tommy.

Jude began to sing the words of her new song.(who Knew by Pink)

**_You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_**

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong**_

All of a sudden Jude pulled down her headphones and said 'um, sorry um, I can't hear the vocals. Can you turn it up, Kwest?"

"Sure, Jude.One more time?"

"Sure Kwest." Said Jude as if Tommy wasn't even in the room. All Tommy did was roll his eyes.

_**  
Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything**_

Jude stopped again and looked down. Kwest knew exactly how she was feeling and why.

"Um, I think I'm going to go get lunch. I'll bring the regular." Kwest said and left the two together. All alone. And gawd he hoped that was not the wrong move.

As soon as Kwest left, Jude heart sank. How could Kwest do that to her. He was supposed to be her best friend. Jude got quiet. She was no way in hell talking to Tommy. She folded her arms and looked down.

"Um, ok, on three." Says Tommy as he starts the music. Jude tilts her head and looks at him, with her eyebrow raised. She does not sing. Tommy stops the music. "Jude, come on." Says Tommy. Jude tilts her head to the other side and licks her lips.

"Come on Jude. Please work with me here."

"Oh, come on Tommy, you know you don't want to be here. Just go, I don't care. I certainly don't want to be in the same room as you."

"Jude. Pick up the headphones, put them on and sing the lyrics." Says Tommy trying to be forceful. Jude was getting pissed. She looked at him incredulously and said, shaking her head "Oh, I'm so not staying in here any longer." Says Jude as she goes to get out of the booth. She walks past Quincy as he tries to stop her by calling her name. She walks up to Darius in his office.

"Jude?" Darius said. "What's wrong?"

"Tom Quincy. That's what. I can't work with him. He gets back here and acts as if he never left. Throwing me orders from left to right. No uh."

"Jude. He's your producer."

"I don't want him." She says lying to herself and Darius. "I want Jerry back."

"Jerry's gone. He quit."

Jude locked eyes with Darius, confused and sad. "What… He did? Oh….Ok." says Jude as her heart breaks. It looked like she wasn't good enough for anyone theses days. She really liked Jerry. He was a great producer and cool friend for a guy in his thirties.

"So, Jude. I need you to get along with Q. I need you two to hatch up your problems. Ok?" says Darius. Jude runs her head through her hair and sighs. "Ok."

Jude walked back in the studio to see Tommy sitting with his head in his head. He looked up with Jude came back in.

"Alright." She said. "You want a song? You got one. Just watch me blow, eh?" She says with something up her sleeves.

Jude's in the booth getting ready to sing a totally different song than the one she was going to. Tommy puts the music on.

The song is Mr. Nice Guy By Ashley and the band on degrassi episode "Rock in Roll High school)

**This song is the prize for breaking my heart.**

**Shoulda written these words to you write from the start**

**You say it doesn't matter that it's all in the past**

**The pain doesn't show but it's right there, just ask**

**But I can't pretend to forgive and forget.**

**Gonna make the day you met me**

**The day you'll regret**

**Cuz you're the dust in my eyes, you're the rock in my shoes**

**(Yeah, you lied, lied, lied)**

**Better watch what you say, cause I'm on to you**

**Mr. Nice guy! Ohhhhhwohhhh!**

**Mr. Nice guy!…..You're so nice.**

Tommy was shocked by her song, but knew she meant it. Tommy coughed and leaned back in his chair and said "Um, yeah. I'm going to go get some coffee." He gets up to leave, but when he gets to the door he squeaks "nice song."

Jude, satisfied that she let her anger out, takes off her headphones and walks out of the booth. She takes a bottle of water out of her bag. Then there's a knock at the door and a man walks in and looks at her. "It's you." Jude says as she freezes and almost drops her bottle.

"Um, name's Derek. Remember?"

Jude blinks out of her revere. "Uh, yeah. Hey. Uh, what are you doing here?…"

"I have a proposition for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember that night about oh, four months ago. A drunk you. A crazy fan me?

Jude flashbacks to that night and swallows. She moves to the sound board and leans on it. She looks to him. "What's your point?"

"I'm also a crazy fan of pictures. Which I took of you that night." He says as he show her the photos. Jude looks at him, worried and pissed. "Why?"

"I want $10,000. By next week. I get it, you get the photos."

"Or what?"

Derek chuckles and says "I don't publish this in tomorrow's newspaper."

Jude swallows and says "How did you even get in here? There's security!"

Derek is about to respond when Tommy and Kwest walks in.

"What's going?" asks Tommy.

"Tell them. DEREK." Says Jude, bitterly as she tries not to cry and crosses her arms. "How you're blackmailing me."

"What?" asks Kwest.

"I got drunk one night. Was nice to him. Thought he was just a harmless fan of mine. Guess I was wrong." She says "He's gonna publish these photos of me in the papers. Darius is going to kill me"

"He's not going to do anything Jude." Says Tommy, eyeing Derek.

"Yeah, I won't . If you get me ten thousand by next week."

Tommy gets angry and grabs Derek by the throat. "You come near her again and I swear I will pull out your Adam's apple and shove it up your ass." Tommy shoves him to the ground and prepare to punch him, but Kwest grabs his fit and say "No, Tom, don't do it." Tommy stares at Derek contemplating weather to kill him or not. He decides to not kill him. Derek scammers away. Everyone gets quiet for a moment. Jude looks at Tommy with the most gratitude and love she could give. She smiles at him and mouth 'thank you.' He nods at her. There is another silent moment. Jude sniffs and slowly walks back in the booth after putting the music on. She puts on her headphones and starts to sing staring at Tommy with love.

**"Who Knew"**

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew 


End file.
